Entities may purchase stocks or other securities using one or more brokerage accounts to which they may log in using a single log in to a financial institution web site or application. Entities may also provide orders that are contingent on an event occurring before a transaction involving the underlying securities occurs. For example, the user of a financial services web site or application may provide a limit order that requires the share price of the security specified in the order to reach or cross over a specified limit price before the shares corresponding to the limit order are bought or sold.
Another type of order is an option order. An option only causes the sale or purchase of underlying shares that correspond to the option in the event that the market price is more favorable for the buyer of the option than the strike price of the option.
Current methods of viewing order status are suboptimal. What is needed is a system and method for viewing order status.